The Adventures of Lilly the Wanderer
by kaleidoscope phantasmagoria
Summary: Meet Lilly Silverstein, a woman who has spent most of her life traveling the Blues. When she joins the Strawhat pirates what adventures await her? Will she be able to out run the past? What's her dream & why must she go to the Grand Line to achieve it?
1. Of Thiefs & Pirates

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND SOME OF IT RE-WRITTEN. FOR THE FOURTH TIME.**

The main purpose of this third edit is to change some of the japanese words into english because I feel like it's interrupting the flow of the story. Some words, & attacks will be kept in the original japanese but I feel the story has a much better flow now that I've changed most of the japanese to english.

This story will be written in first person because I find writing in third person to be a pain in the ass. I'm pretty sure my character is not a Mary-sue or a self insert (We are as different as it gets really.) but please tell me if she is and I will make sure to fix her. Any advice or constructive criticism is welcome. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

The announcements are in **bold**. I have changed my mind and have decided to make all flashbacks in first person instead of third, they will be in italics.

**FOURTH EDIT(7/20/11):** The main point of the fourth edit was because I kept writing Lilly nicer than she is actually supposed to be. She is supposed to come off as a cynical, sarcastic, somewhat jerkass know it all, who regularly manipulates people for her own means.

**FIFTH EDIT:** Saw some spelling and grammatical errors I wanted to correct. Didn't really add anything new though.

Translations for any words or phrases will be at the very end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But Lilly and any other OC's are mine so don't steal them.

* * *

"Wait, you! Thief women, give it back! Give it back!" yelled an angry pirate.

Ain't happenin' Bucko.

I could hear my temporary partner who was off to my right already breathing hard. I bit back a comment about her needing to get her ass in shape and tried to stay focused on getting away from the trio of pirates chasing us. Not that this wasn't Nami's fault, if she had just waited until tonight they wouldn't have even noticed the map had been taken until we were already out to sea and far enough away that they wouldn't be able to catch up with us.

BOOM!

I stopped and whipped around as did my temporary partner to get a look at the explosion that had just gone off. I spotted something come out of the explosion but I didn't know what, at least until whoever it was started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The screaming cut off abruptly when the person hit the ground quite loudly, their landing creating a large dirt cloud that blocked my view of the mystery person and the trio who had been chasing me and my temporary partner.

"Wh...What?", stuttered the girl who I had only known for an hour, maybe two as she lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the dirt that had been thrown up when the mystery person landed. Lucky me I was wearing goggles so I didn't have to worry about that.

Well Nami, someone fell from the sky obviously.

The dirt cloud had settled for the most part and now that I was able to get a good look at the mystery person I was able to identify them as a boy with a straw hat. Strawhat-boy sighed in relief and said, "I'm saved.", he paused for a moment as he stood and then said "That was an interesting experience." We all just stood there in a stunned silence. I yanked my goggles down so they hung around my neck, wondering if the boy was a hallucination.

What's up with this kid? He doesn't have a single scratch even though he just survived an explosion and slammed into cobblestone hard enough to leave a dent. He might be a devil fruit user. And... he just might be our scapegoat.

I smirked and started to walk over to him. Strawhat-boy looked down and frowned and put both of his hands on his stomach and said in a whiny voice, "I'm hungry." He didn't notice me until I spoke to him.

"Oyabin, you came to save us!", I said in a fake happy voice, clasping my hands in front of myself as if pleading for him to save us. Strawhat-boy looked over to me, having no clue what I was talking about.

"Yes?", he asked. I simply continued smiling at the poor sucker. "Who are you?", he asked. I could see the pirates who had previously been chasing Nami and I glare at the boy. It was time to make our getaway.

"Sorry! We'll leave the rest to you!", I called over my shoulder as I grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her along behind me until she started running on her own. We turned a corner and we were out of sight. We hit the back street and stopped in front of the back of a building, easily climbing up the side and onto the roof.

"Do you think he got beaten?", asked Nami as we crawled across the roof. I mentally smirked at the question.

"Nope.", I stated with no hesitation, confident that he would win. The look of her face suggested she didn't share this confidence. We reached the side of the roof and looked down to see how the fight had turned out. The trio who had been chasing us were all on the ground and looked to be unconscious.

"Amazing!", breathed the female thief. I simply looked on with my normal blank and drowsy face. "You're strong, aren't you?", she asked. Strawhat-boy looked up at us and we jumped down to the balcony that was just below us.

"You won bare handed against sabers.", said the orange haired woman. I didn't really care, it really wasn't all that impressive.

"Ah, you were that... Who are you?", he asked.

Nami smiled and replied with, "I'm a thief that robs pirates. My name is Nami, and this", she said gesturing to me with her arm, " is Lilly. She's a traveling fortune teller.", I didn't feel a trace of guilt about the lie I had told to Nami regarding my profession, although technically it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the truth either...Although, if one considered the fact that I'd been totally cut off and had renounced my family name, and fortune telling was how I was getting by, it technically was the truth. Even if it was fake fortune telling. I looked down at the young boy, the drowsy and blank expression that I almost always had on my face didn't slip. Now that I had a chance to get a really good look at him I got this odd feeling. Like he wasn't just some guy, like he was different somehow. I guess it made sense when you think about it. He slammed into cobblestone hardenough to leave a dent and got up like it was nothing, then didn't even flinch when faced with three angry pirates.

"Hey, why don't you join us?", asked Nami.

"No way. I have no reason to join you.", replied the boy as he turned around and started to walk off. Nami looked surprised, but my expression was still blank and drowsy. There was no reason to be surprised. After all, why would he want to join up with two girls who had just tricked three pirates into attacking him for no reason?

"Ho...Hold on!", Nami called out to the boy. She hopped off the balcony and I followed her not wanting to lose the two.

"I said wait.", she called as we ran after him. He didn't get far before his stomach growled loudly. He came to a stop and put both of his hands on his stomach.

"Now I remember!", he said and suddenly sank to his knees and sat down on the cobblestone. "I'm hungry.", he said in a whiny voice.

"I suppose we can treat you.", I suggested.

He took care of those pirates, and wasn't angry that we tricked them into attacking him so it couldn't hurt to treat him to something to eat.

Not a second after the words were out of my mouth he sprung up with a large smile, "Really?", he asked. I was caught a bit caught off guard by the reaction but my face didn't show it. I nodded at strawhat-boy as I ran a hand threw my long red hair.

* * *

I watched with a hidden sense of morbid fascination as strawhat-boy shoved an entire sandwich that was as big a round as a plate into his mouth. "Delicious!", he complimented with out bothering to swallow his food first. He looked over at Nami and I who were sitting on the table.

"Do you two live here alone?", he asked.

"No. We don't live in this town. The townspeople were all afraid of Buggy so they ran away to the forest. We're just using this place right now.", I explained. That was technically true, though I had been using this place as a crash pad for about a week now. Buggy with his stupidly named Buggy Balls had blown up the last one for no real reaon beyond just wanting to blow something up.

"So you two are breaking and entering.", he replied.

"That's rude! I'm a thief that robs pirates. Don't compare me to someone that breaks and enters.", Nami argued.

"But a thief is a thief.", I chimed in. Saying otherwise would make me quite the hypocrite. Nami looked away from the both of us, her face taking on a determined look.

"I will earn one hundred million beri, no matter what.", she said. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. Judging from the tone she used it wasn't just some passing fancy. She was completely serious about this.

"What are you going to do with the money?", I asked unable to quell the curiosity.

She then turned around with her back facing me, responding with, "Secret.", she paused before continuing," If you have a map to the Grand Line, one hundred million beri isn't a dream.", I simply stared at her in a thoughtful, yet bored way.

It's not the money itself. It's what she plans to do with the money.

"Map? Are you a navigator?", asked the strawhat-boy. Nami turned around to face us and smiled.

"My skills are much better than any other navigator's.", she answered. I just nodded at what she was saying, though I had no idea if she was as good as she claimed to be, probably not though. But it was the whole reason I teamed up with her. I'm helping her in exchange for a ride off this island. The boy stood up and smiled widely at her answer.

"I see, that's great! You, join our nakama as a navigator!", he paused for a moment, pointed at me and said, "You, join our nakama too!", My eyes widened a little bit. It might not be too bad, he seems dull enough to manipulate. He's a bit on the slow side though. I could probably trick him into taking me all the way back to my island. What a lucky break.

"Really?", asked Nami. She seemed quite happy with the offer.

"Ah! A pirate nakama!", he exclaimed. Her smile was replaced with a frown once he said that. I also frowned, Taylor would probably be horrified if I became a pirate. I also got the feeling if I became a pirate she would find me and then she'd probably pound me into the ground. Something that was a good incentive to not become a pirate.

"No.", she answered. He simply stood there and blinked dumbly, having no clue why she had refused. Her frown changed into more of a calm, slightly disappointed look.

"You're a pirate?", she questioned disapointedly. He took the hat off his head and smiled.

"Ah. I promised the man who gave me this straw hat that I'd gather nakama and become the Pirate King." he explained. Nami scowled and slammed her hands down on the table.

"The things I hate most in this world are pirates! I only like money and mikans.", she yelled at him.

He simply put his hat back on his head and said, "Oi. Be our navigator." Nami scowled at him and began to walk toward the window while saying,

"I said no." He watch her walk to the window before sitting back down in the chair.

"Oh well.", he said. He didn't seem to take it personally. "You wanna be my nakama?", he asked looking up at me.

"No way in hell will I become a pirate.", I stated in a tone that while calm, left no room for argument as I adjusted my seated position on the table so my back was facing Nami and the pirate boy.

I just want to get off this dinky little island and get back to what needs to be done. I don't have a lot of time, so I can't waste what little I have on some crumby little town.

I turned my head around so I could see Nami. I opened my mouth to say something when I noticed she was standing off to the side of the window as if she was trying not to be seen from outside. She was looking at something out of the window attentively. I blinked a bit curious as to why she was acting like that. She turned around and looked me right in the eye and mouthed 'play along'. She smiled and walked up to the boy.

"Well, if you accept our conditions, we'll think it over.", Nami said. I schooled my expression to remain unsurprised and watched Nami attentively, trying to figure out what she was planning.

"Really? I'll do anything.", strawhat-boy said. Nami smiled at that in a way that told me she had a plan.

"We want you to come with us to see the pirate Buggy, however...", she said

* * *

"Why'd you tie me up?", the strawhat-boy asked us. I resisted the urge to snort as I snatched my messenger bag up off the floor and slung it around my shoulder so the strap came across my chest.

"It's just a rope. Is there a problem?", I asked innocently as I pulled out a utility belt from my messenger bag and attached it around my hips.

"I guess not. I wouldn't mind meeting some pirates. Let's go!", he said with a smile and began to walk towards the door with out us.

"Slow down.", Nami said as we walked after him. It wasn't long before we had walked out of sight of the house. No one was talking and I quickly got bored. My mind started to wonder and I found myself thinking about how I had gotten myself into this situation in the first place.

* * *

_I ran down the street while keeping a very close eye out for any pirates. I wasn't too worried about being found though since I was quite fast and my steps were silent. I tensed when I heard the distinct tapping of shoes from around a nearby corner. I skidded to a halt and ducked behind a stack of crates that were off to the side of the street. As the clicking sound got closer and closer to where I was and I reached inside my messenger bag and by feel pulled out a small dagger. The person reached the corner and turned in my direction. Right when the mystery person got to my hiding place I jumped out in a surprise attack. I lunged at whoever it was, grabbing them by the shoulder and roughly shoving them against the side of the crates. After I had shoved them into the side of the crates I realized it wasn't a pirate, it was just an orange haired, brown eyed girl. She looked pretty freaked out by my surprise attack. She wore low cut brown leather boots a yellowy-tan colored mini skirt with two white circles on each side and a white shirt with blue stripes in various places. Not exactly the attire of a common thug. I slipped the dagger back into my messenger bag and took a step away from her. The woman relaxed slightly but she was still on her guard._

_"Sorry. I mistook you for someone else. A few pirates were chasing me a couple hours ago and I thought that they might still be looking for me. I already know your not a pirate because there aren't any women in Buggy's crew. I don't recall ever seeing you around town before, so your definitely not a local. So who are you?", I asked in a tone that said I didn't really care, my bored and drowsy expression still in place. I brushed the imaginary dirt off of my gray spaghetti strapped tank top and my light blue skinny jeans that were tucked into my black high heeled boots. The girl had relaxed now that she knew she wasn't about to die, and decided to introduce herself._

_"My name is Nami. I'm a thief who robs pirates.", she answered. I nodded in understanding and looked at Nami with a look of intense thought, well as intense as thought gets when your bored half to death. My scrutiny didn't go unnoticed by Nami. I'm sure she could practically see the gears in my head turning. _

_'Since this girl isn't from this island that means she sailed to this place. And if she sailed to this place that means that she knows how to navigate or she has an accomplice who knows how to navigate. Which means there is a chance that I can barter my way off this island. Oh, this is just perfect. I just have to gain her trust and I'm set.'_

_"I'm Lilly, a traveling fortune teller. Since your a thief who robs pirates then it goes without saying you came here to rob Buggy. That being said I have a proposal to make, I'll help you steal all of Buggy's treasure and in return I want you to give me a ride off this island. I have some experience in dealing with pirates, so I'd be a big help to you. I'm stuck here because Buggy has pretty much taken over the town. I don't know how to navigate so I can't leave. All the locals ran away because they're scared of Buggy so there isn't anyone to take me off this island. I don't want any of Buggy's treasure I just want to get off this island. So what do you say we team up temporarily?", I proposed as I extended my hand toward Nami. Nami looked at my out stretched hand for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should except my deal._

_"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?", Nami asked suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at the question before thinking about an answer. _

_"If I was actually a pirate I why would I start talking to you? Wouldn't I have just killed you already? And if I was some sort of thief out for Buggy's treasure wouldn't I have just killed you so I could have it all for myself instead of standing here talking to you?", I asked rhetorically. Nami's suspicious look had been replaced with one of thought. After a moment it looked like she had come to a decision._

_"Alright. You have yourself a deal.", decided Nami. She grabbed my extended hand and we shook on it before departing towards Buggy's base._

* * *

I felt Nami nudge me in the side, bringing my mind back to the present. I realized we had made it to the tavern that was functioning as Buggy's base. We made it to the roof and walked toward the large tent that Buggy was sitting inside of.

"That's them! Those are the two who stole the map!", yelled one of the many pirates around us. We stopped in front of the tent and Nami shoved strawhat-boy to the ground. She stuck her tongue out at the boy briefly before taking up a more serious expression.

"We have captured the pirate, Captain Buggy the Clown. We're returning the map.", she said while she walked towards the opening of the tent. Right then it hit me what Nami was planning.

I have to admit, that's not a half bad plan. We join the crew, we gain Buggy's trust, and when they aren't looking we steal the treasure and the the map and high tail it off the island.

"Thanks for returning the map, but what made you two change your minds?", Buggy asked. His tone had an edge to it. I could fell myself tense slightly, although it didn't show, because if Nami and I said the wrong thing he would probably decide to kill us. That would make things much more difficult than they had to be. Nami handed the map to him and started to back up from the tent, coming to a halt next to me.

"We had a fight with our oyabin. We can't stand him anymore.", I answered deciding that that was the best answer I could give.

"Please let us join the Buggy crew.", said Nami. He started laughing, which was the last thing I expected him to do.

"Had enough of him? What interesting women! I like you two. You can be our nakama.", he exclaimed and started laughing again. Nami and I glanced at each other and smiled (in my case smirked)at our success.

Wow. It actually worked. I didn't think Buggy was that stupid but it appears I was mistaken.

* * *

"I'm in a good mood today. Women, what are your names?, asked Buggy as some of his men were just about finished with locking strawhat-boy up in a cage.

"Nami."

"Lilly." I didn't think it was such a hot idea to give my full name to a man who would probably want me dead very soon.

"Alright! Men, we'll have a party in honor of Nami and Lilly. Let's have some fun!", declared Buggy. The cheers that followed the declaration were almost instantaneous.

The party definitely wasn't dull. After they had lock my old 'oyabin' in a cage it was food and booze galore. Everyone was eating, drinking, and enjoying themselves. Since the party was in honor of Nami and I we were sitting at the captain's table with Buggy, just the three of us. Nami and I were eating and drinking, pretending to be enjoying ourselves. We even got into a drinking contest with some other crew members, not that it even got Nami or myself even a little bit tipsy. Her tolerance was quite surprising considering her size.

"I'm having such a great time. Men! Prepare the Buggy Ball!", ordered Buggy. The men once again started cheering. At the order Buggy had given the party had come to a temporary halt. Buggy's men moved the cannon out to the center of the roof of the tavern. Everyone gathered around it as the men put one of the Buggy Balls inside it.

"Everything is ready", one of the men called to Buggy.

"Huh? Is something big about to happen?", I asked, though I already knew what the Buggy Ball could do.

"Watch closely, the power of the Buggy Ball. Light it.", said Buggy. I put my hands over my ears to help muffle the loud explosion that was about to happen. I watched, completely unfazed, as the bomb was fired with a large 'boom'. The destruction the bomb had created was immense. An entire line of buildings had been destroyed leaving nothing but piles of wood where they had once been. But even at the sight of the immense damage the bomb had made my fake smile hadn't faltered at all. Nami, on the other hand, looked like she was in shock.

"With the power of the Buggy Ball and the ability from the devil fruit, I will rule the Grand Line... Right, Nami, Lilly?", he asked and turned around to look at us.

"Of course you will Captain.", I replied without hesitation.

"Yes, of course.", she answered. I could hear some nervousness in her reply but she was holding together just fine.

"EEEEEEHHH!", drawled strawhat-boy. Nami, Buggy, and I turned towards the cage where our 'oyabin' had been locked up.

"AAAHH?", Buggy replied.

"The one who's going to rule the Grand Line is me. I'm going to become the Pirate King.", proclaimed strawhat-boy. I felt my eyes widen at the very bold and nostalgic statement. I felt something tighten in my chest and the memories I had repressed for so long tried to push their way back up.

* * *

_"I'm going to become the Pirate King!"_

_"No way! I'm going to be the Pirate King, not you!"_

_"How can you be the Pirate King! Your a girl!"_

_"Then I'll be the Pirate Queen! I'll beat you and all the others pirates and take the title of Pirate Queen!"_

_"Lilly, tell this midget that there is no way I would lose to her!"_

_"Lilly, tell this... this... dummy head, that I will be the Pirate Queen!"_

* * *

I screwed my eyes shut and bit my lip trying to force the memories into the very back of my mind where they belonged. I was vaguely aware of Nami yelling something but I more focused on pushing the memories back.

Get back under control idiot! This isn't the time to be doing this! This isn't the time to be thinking about them!

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I opened my eyes my expression falling back into it's normal blank, drowsy look.

"Now I know why you two can't stand him. Nami, Lilly.", Buggy said.

"That's right. He's so simple minded about everything. That's why we can't follow him anymore.", Nami replied with a smile.

"So true. In that case, Captain Buggy will give you two a present... Blowing up this old oyabin of yours!", exclaimed Buggy. Nami's smile fell and I could feel my jaw slackening.

"Eh?", I questioned quietly.

"It's also a test of your loyalty to me. Prepare it!", ordered Buggy. I could feel the dread starting to build up in my stomach. I hadn't meant for this to happen. I didn't want to blow this kid up.

This is all my fault. I could have easily taken care of the pirates that were chasing Nami and I but I was too lazy and got some guy to take the blame. If I hadn't said he was our oyabin he wouldn't be about to get blown up. I don't want to kill you strawhat-boy, but if we don't kill you we'll get killed. I can't die just yet. I still have a lot to do before I die. I have to kill you, even if I don't want to. I am so sorry, kid. But I won't put my life on the line just to secure a total stranger's.

The cannon had been moved to the cage and I had no ideas about how to get out of this. It looked like Nami was try to get out of this. But I knew it was useless. Buggy had said it was a test of our loyalty to him. So he's wouldn't change his mind about this.

"We're both fine as it is. Since it's a party, let's all have some more fun.", she suggested in an attempt to get us out of this situation.

"Do it. This is my way of partying.", Buggy's replied as he handed Nami the matches. I was vaguely aware of the crew chanting 'shoot'. Nami looked down at the matches in her hand, not knowing what to do. The both of us stood there in front of the cannon unmoving for a moment.

My body won't move. Why can't I do it? I have to do it. I've killed people before. So why can't I bring myself to kill this one person?

No, I knew why I couldn't kill this one person but I would never admit it, not in my mind and never out loud. I clenched my jaw trying to force myself to move and take the matches from Nami but I simply couldn't do it, I didn't want to have another innocent person's death on my hands. My hands had enough blood on them to make mercenaries cringe.

"Nami, Lilly, don't spoil the party!", Buggy called over to us.

"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking. This is what happens when you aren't mentally prepared.", said strawhat-boy to Nami, while smiling.

Why is he smiling when he's about to get blown up?

"What do you mean by 'mentally prepared'?" To kill people at will? Is that the way of the pirate?", questioned Nami in a scornful tone.

"No!", answered strawhat-boy, he paused for a moment, "It's being prepared to risk your own life.", he answered while smiling. Nami glanced at me, hoping I had come up with something. My gray eyes met her brown ones in a grim stare. We both jumped a bit when someone from the crew had come up and snatched the matches from Nami's hand.

"Oi newcomers, don't make us wait. This is how you light a match.", he said with a sadistic grin. My expression didn't change but I felt my stomach sink as he held the match up to the fuse of the cannon. I reached into my bag with the intention of skewering him with my favorite dagger but Nami beat me to him. In a flash she had pulled out three pieces of wood from a holster under her skirt and connected them, forming a bo staff. She brought it down as hard as she could on the back of the man's head, smashing his face to the ground. A stunned silence had descended upon the roof.

Great. Now we have to fight our way out of here. If it was just me I probably could fight my way out of here. But considering my methods for dealing with hordes of enemies aren't really 'ally friendly' just how am I supposed to go about this?

I heard strawhat-boy make a startled noise. It seemed that Nami had realized what she had just done at tried to come up with an answer, "Damn it, I...", stammered Nami. Buggy looked furiously at Nami.

"Nami, what's the meaning of this!", yelled Buggy.

"I'm sorry.", said Nami while bowing to Buggy. I couldn't help but blink stupidly at what she was doing. Did she really think apologizing was going to make up for the fact that she had just betrayed Buggy?

"What? There's no point to apologizing now!", screamed Buggy.

"What are you doing? Didn't you just save me?", questioned strawhat-boy.

"Idiot, that's ridiculous. I got carried away. I won't stoop to the same level as pirates.", declared Nami as she held her staff in front of herself defensively.

"Oh... got carried away.", said strawhat-boy.

"I will never be like the pirates who took the life of the most important person to me.", Nami proclaimed. I stepped over to Nami's side and pulled out a few small throwing knives from my utility belt.

"I won't kill this boy. If I do I'll have lowered my self to your pathetic level, and to me that is simply unacceptable.", There, I had said my piece so now all that was left to do was escape.

"Is that why... AAH! The fuse is lit!", strawhat-boy yelled. I turned my head in the direction of the cannon and sighed when I saw the lit fuse. The problems just kept on coming.

It's just one thing after another today, isn't it?

"Do you really you think you can defy me, bitches?", Buggy asked as a group of his men ran towards Nami and I. I narrowed my eyes at the men knowing that we didn't stand a chance if we chose to fight the entire crew, the only way we could survive would be to escape quickly.

I have a feeling this won't go smoothly.

* * *

I would like to than YueLilianPotter for reviewing the first version of this chapter even though I thought it sucked. I hope that this third version is much better. The second chapter is about 1/4 the way finished. I'd be further along but I'm struggling with time constraints since I've been busier than I've been in years. And I was rewriting this for the second & third times. So I haven't had time to really work on the second chapter. As I said before any tips, pointers, advice, and constructive criticism is welcome. I really hope you review, because I would love to hear from anyone who reads this story. I'm well aware that the first version of this chapter was full of typos and grammatical errors, I plan on finding a Beta reader pretty soon. If you want to be my Beta Reader or know someone you think would like to Beta read my story and would do a good job please tell me.

FOUURTH EDIT: It turns out I need glasses so staring at the computer for long periods of time gives me headaches so I have to wait for my glasses before I can make serious progress on the next chapter or any of my other stories.

Alright, now for the translations! I can't say for sure if they're spelt right or if this is the exact translation but this is pretty much what the words mean. I will only be translating words, phrases, or attacks the first time they're used. I won't be translating Nakama because anyone who calls himself/herself a fan of One Piece should know what the word means.

Oyabin = Boss

Mikans = Tangerines


	2. New Announcement February 26 2011

Alright I understand that it has been...I don't remamber how long but it has been a very long time. I would like to apologize for not updating sooner.

But I have moderately good news!

The chapter isn't quite ready yet, BUT, it is more than half-way through. I've also been revising ch. 1 because it seems no matter what I do I'm not quite satisfied with Lilly's characterization. She came off more emotional then I wanted, not as lazy as I wanted etcetera.

I've been working on TAoLtW every day for a nearly a week now so a revised version of ch. 1 and ch. 2 should (FINALLY) be posted sometime in the near future.

My ideas for a Fairy Tail story have currently been jossed (but that might change as time goes by) as KHR has become another obsession of mine and I have a prologue for that story already posted. The update for that should also be coming out in the near future.


End file.
